


The Earth Speaks, and other drabbles

by Firerose



Category: Dalemark Quartet - Diana Wynne Jones
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Podfic Available, The Crown of Dalemark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-05-20
Updated: 2011-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firerose/pseuds/Firerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles in response to <i>The Crown of Dalemark</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Earth Speaks

Your iron ropes strangle my hills. You devour my mountains and spew out your own in their place. By your greed do my rivers dry up. You fell my forests for your furnaces, and choke my valleys with soot and with smog. The plundered land cries out for vengeance.

Let your hands blacken in the heat of your fires! Let your ears be deafened by the hammers of your factories! Let your feet be bound to wander the old ways until the Great River rolls over the land!

Let the One be witness: She Who Raised the Islands has spoken.


	2. The Three Ages of Mitt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An audio recording by the author can be downloaded [here](http://firerose.dreamwidth.org/6370.html)

When Mitt is a boy he's a free soul. He knows no fear, and runs hither and thither as he pleases. When Mitt becomes a man he finds himself the least free soul in all of Dalemark. He goes nowhere without a guard for fear of bombs and snipers' rifles and – _worse_ – petitioners about the price of coal and the length of the working week and the new tax on spirits and—

When Mitt is dead he finds he's a free soul again. He knows no fear for he's outlasted all that he loves. All he can do is wait.


End file.
